funnyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unterschicht
Als Unterschicht werden all jene Menschen bezeichnet, die nach Ausbeutung durch die Oberschicht verarmt sind. Über unfaire Steuer-, Rechts-, Banken- und Geheimdienst-Systeme wird fein darauf geachtet, dass die Unterschicht auch unten bleibt und die Mittelschicht durch aufstrebende Unterschichtler in ihrer Existenz nicht gefährdet wird. Die Grenze zur Unterschicht ist aus Sicht des Normalbürgers irgendwo bei Arbeitslosigkeit, Kriminalität und Rotlicht-Milieu angesetzt. Hier besteht ein diametral verdrehter gesellschaftlicher Wahrnehmungsfehler, da sich exakt mit diesen Eigenschaften die Oberschicht definiert: Arbeitslosigkeit wird bei ihr vorausgesetzt, da man ja genug Geld hat und die Unterschicht für Rendite und Zinsen arbeiten lässt. Und selbstverständlich muss man kriminell sein und gute Kontakte ins Rotlicht-Milieu haben. Die Armutsgrenze zur Unterschicht liegt bei 1 Mio. Jahreseinkommen. Damit die Unterschicht diesen Zustand nicht zu sehr wahrnimmt, ist es wichtig, dass sie friedlich und dumm bleibt. Dazu wurde die Traumfabrik Hollywood gegründet, die es ermöglicht, den Alltag per Fernsehen, Video oder Simulationsspiel auszuschalten. Die Frage ist also nicht, wie man sich aus der Matrix befreit, sondern vielmehr, wie man möglichst günstig dort hineinkommt. Merkmale Unterschichtler verbringen ihr Leben vorzugsweise in Sozialwohnungen, Trinkhallen und Pommesbuden. Äußerliche Erkennungsmerkmale sind die schlechten Zähne, sowie ihre auffallende Kleidung aus Ballonseide in schrillen Farbkombinationen. Eine depressive, nihilistische Lebenseinstellung ist die Grundvoraussetzung für ein erfolgreiches Leben in der Unterschicht. Den Lebensunterhalt des Unterschichtlers bestreiten das Arbeitsamt, die Bahnhofsmission und RTL2. Durch Big Brother (= Unterschichten-TV) werden die deutschen Sozialkassen nachhaltig entlastet. Die Affinität zu alkoholischen Getränken und minderwertigen Nahrungsmitteln (Konserven, Fast Food, Tiefkühlkost etc.) ist ein weiteres markantes Merkmal des Unterschichtlers und Kinder, die in Familien der Unterschicht aufwachsen, wissen weder, wie ein frischer Salat oder eine Mohrrübe aussehen bzw. schmecken, noch sind sie je in den Genuß frisch zubereiteter Speisen gekommen. Es soll Unterschichtler geben, die noch nie das Tageslicht gesehen oder frische Luft geatmet haben, da sie sich keine Schuhe leisten können, mit denen sie vor die Türe treten könnten und aus Scham, als Unterschichtler erkannt zu werden lieber in ihren abgedunkelten, miefigen Sozialwohnungen verbleiben. Wichtige Vertreter * Grup Tekkan * Ostdeutschland * Die eine Schlampe von Big Brother (Die andere übrigens auch) * Luise Koschinsky * Erkan und Stefan Wege aus der Unterschicht Vorausgesetzt der Unterschichtler will aus seinem Milieu ausbrechen und einen Schichtwechsel herbeiführen, gibt es einige hilfreiche Methoden, die Unterschicht zu verlassen und ein Mittel- oder Oberschichtler zu werden: * Schulbildung - Bildung ist die wichtigste Voraussetzung, um eine Berufsausbildung zu beginnen oder beim Dealen nicht betrogen zu werden. * Bildung ist auch eine wichtige Voraussetzung, um überhaupt seinen eigenen Unterschichtenstatus zu erkennen und verändern zu wollen. * Lotto spielen - ein Lottogewinn ist die einfachste Methode, den gesellschaftlichen Aufstieg zu erlangen. Der Gewinner ist zwar genauso ungebildet wie vorher, kann das aber durch die Attribute des Wohlstands besser kaschieren und als Neureicher ein zufriedenes Dasein führen - zumindest so lange das Geld reicht. * Edle Kleidung stehlen oder billige Plagiate tragen, die teuer aussehen - Kleider machen Leute, dieser Leitsatz gilt immer noch und wenn der Unterschichtler sich adrett anzieht, hat er die Chance, seiner Klasse zu entfliehen und von seinen Mitmenschen als vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft anerkannt zu werden. Eine Krawatte und ein gebügeltes Jackett kann den Fallmanager vom Arbeitsamt oder den Filialleiter vom Schlecker-Markt als potentiellen Arbeitgeber mehr beeindrucken, als ein überzeugender Lebenslauf oder ein Hauptschulabschluß. * Urkundenfälschung - Ein gefälschtes Abiturzeugnis oder Universitätsdiplom kann bei der Arbeitssuche Wunder wirken und verhilft dem Unterschichtler, in Lohn und Brot zu kommen, auch wenn er die Stelle nach 3 Tagen wieder los ist und eine Anzeige wegen Urkundenfälschung am Hals hat, weil der Arbeitgeber den Schwindel bemerkt hat. * Teller waschen - Die Legende Vom Tellerwäscher zum Millionär funktioniert zwar in den wenigsten Fällen, aber ein Versuch schadet nie. * Premiere-Abo abbestellen (fördert auch das sozialkassenverträgliche Frühableben) Die Unterschicht als Wirtschaftsfaktor Die Unterschicht stellt einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Wirtschaftsfaktor dar, denn auch die Unterschichtler wollen Essen, Trinken und ein bisschen Spaß haben. Firmen und Marken wie Hansa Pils, Aldi, Lidl oder Chappi gäbe es gar nicht ohne ihre treuesten Kunden. Richterin Barbara Salesch wäre arbeitslos, und die Video- und DVD-Industrie läge am Boden, würden sich die Unterschichtler nicht täglich aus ihrem Verdummungsfundus (siehe oben) bedienen. Getreu dem Motto Kleinvieh macht auch Mist ist die Unterschicht aus unserem gesellschaftlichen Gefüge gar nicht wegzudenken und trägt essentiell zum Wohlstand der Mittel- und Oberschicht bei. Um die Unterschicht auch unten zu halten, startet die Bundesregierung gerade mit Hilfe der Blöd-Zeitung eine aufwendige Kampagne unter dem Motto: DU BIST UNTERSCHICHT. Politisches Der Versuch, die Klassengesellschaft aufzulösen und allen Menschen den gleichen Status zu geben hat bisher in keiner Form funktioniert. Die von Karl Marx propagierte Diktatur des Proletariats und damit einhergehende Abschaffung des Kapitals war eine schöne Theorie, doch in der Praxis führte sie zu einem noch viel ausgeprägteren Schichtensystem, in dem ein paar wenige Bonzen sich die Taschen füllten und alle anderen Menschen unterjochten und für ihr eigenes Wohlergehen ausbeuteten. Wobei allerdings anzumerken ist, dass diese Bonzen alle zusammen weniger in der Tasche hatten als jeder einzelne Wessi- bzw. Gesamtdeutschland -Bonze, wenn man mal von Herrn Schalk-Golodkowski absieht, der ja bekanntlich Klassenbester bei den Ost- Bonzen war und die Gerechtigkeit im Pionierstaat bestand u.a. darin, dass die mit etwas mehr Geld auch nicht mehr damit anfangen konnten als die mit wenig Geld. Von der Bildung her war die Landschaft auch ausgeglichener, blühender als heute üblich, und bei Pisa hätten die Ossis damals gar nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten, aber jetzt werden sie vom schlechten allgemeinen Durchschnitt zu sehr beeinflusst bzw. das erfolgreiche Bildungssystem, an dem sich damals die Nordländer eine Scheibe abschnitten( was die Grundlage für ihre heutigen Pisa-Erfolge war) wurde in der Folge der kampflosen Übernahme leider völlig plattgemacht. Siehe auch * Marktwirtschaft * Kapitalismus * Staat * Bill Gates Kategorie:Politik Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Soziales Weblinks * Der Unterschichtler - Politisch-ironisches Magazin zur sozialen Gerechtigkeit